1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head and a liquid ejection apparatus which are widely applicable, for example, as an ink jet print head that enables ink to be ejected and an ink jet printing apparatus including the ink jet print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection head of this type generally includes liquid channels extending from an upstream side in a direction in which a liquid is fed toward ejection ports. Each of the liquid channels provides an ejection energy generating element such as an electrothermal converter (heater) or piezo element. When the liquid channel provides an electrothermal converter, heat generated by the electrothermal converter bubbles a liquid in the liquid channel, and the resulting bubbling energy can be utilized to eject the liquid through the ejection port.
Such a liquid ejection head is internally maintained at a constant negative pressure for ejecting liquid stably from the ejection port. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-40062 describes a configuration in which a liquid is fed from a liquid tank, with a negative pressure applied to the liquid by a negative pressure generating section provided in an ink cartridge.
In the configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-40062, the ink cartridge includes the negative pressure generating section, and the pressure (negative pressure) is applied to the inside of the liquid ejection head only by the negative pressure generating section. This precludes the pressure inside the liquid ejection head from being adjusted.